Bathing isn't fun without you
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: A long and tiring mission has even the great prodigy tired; nothing but a good bath from his girlfriend can’t fix. LEMON! NejixTenten


**Summary:** A long and tiring mission has even the great prodigy tired; nothing but a good bath from his girlfriend can't fix. LEMON!

**Bathing isn't Fun Without You**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It has been a tiring, frantic, and hectic week for Hyuuga Neji. The seventeen-year-old Jonin, soon to become ANBU leader, was away for a long month mission. Out of the 744 hours, he only slept for fifty hours. Neji, along with Shikamaru and Kiba, had to chase after three Akatsuki members. The mission was supposed to last two weeks; however, because the Akatsuki members were stronger than they thought, they sent a message back to Tsunade and expanded the period of the mission. Now that Pein was the _only _Akatsuki, Naruto will have no problem fighting him and thinking that others would get in their match.

After the five-day walk to Konoha, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru quickly reported back to Tsunade and explained to her in details everything that occurred during the mission. After an hour of talking, the three ninjas left her office and took their separate ways home. Shikamaru was glad that finally, he was able to rest at home; but he also had to deal with his mother's barks about the long mission since she wasn't notified about it at all until a week later. Kiba was glad to go back home as well, especially since Akamaru was badly injured and his sister was a good veterinarian he trusted. Neji couldn't wait to see Tenten – his girlfriend of six months already.

Both of them knew that their relationship wasn't going to be a regular one since they were ninjas, and ninjas were busy everyday; committing their lives to their village. However, they did whatever they could to make their relationship work. After notifying Tsunade about the expansion of the mission, Neji sent a letter to Tenten as well. He knew that if he didn't notify her, she would be stomping over to Tsunade a day after his mission ended and asking her where he was.

A smirk rose to his thin lips as he imagined Tenten doing the action. That was Tenten, for sure, and he loves every bit of her. He was glad that he could meet a kunoichi like her, and not a loud mouth like Yamanaka or Haruno, or a timid one like Hinata. Tenten would sometimes get her angry about his replies of _Hn_s, but he enjoyed seeing an angry Tenten.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga Neji-sama," greeted one of the ninjas guarding the Hyuuga compound as he bowed down.

"Hn," Neji grunted, neither bothering to nod or wave (a Hyuuga waving?).

Even if he didn't look or seem like it, Neji Hyuuga was _tired. _Before he could see his Tenten, he had to speak with Hiashi about the expansion of the mission since he wasn't notified; Hiashi was now treating his nephew like if he was his own son. At first, the stoic uncle pondered over the fact of Neji wanting to marry a kunoichi that had _no _background, or even a last name. However, seen that he gave a chance to let his daughter be with Naruto, since Hiashi barely had a choice, either it was let Hinata be with Naruto or let Hinata walk away from the clan, he gave another chance to Neji.

As Neji walked through the decorated halls, he thought about his girlfriend, and what she was doing. He hoped she was not up there crying for him like she did three months ago when he came late from a mission and almost his whole body was covered with crimson red blood.

Neji halted in front of Hiashi's office and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later, he heard his uncle's hoarse voice say a _come in, Neji_. The Hyuuga prodigy opened the door and walked inside, seeing his uncle staring out the opened window. Neji stood a yard away from his uncle and opened his mouth to speak.

"I have arrived from my mission, Hiashi-sama." He told him, "The mission took more than two weeks to complete. Excuse me for being la- "

"You are excused, Neji. Tsunade-sama told me that you were going to be gone for another two weeks. I am perfectly fine with it, but talk to Tenten about it. Even if she knew about it, she was miserable about you being gone for another two weeks."

Neji suddenly began to worry, though he did not show it. "I'll check on her, uncle. Excuse me," Neji said, bowing his head a bit and then exiting the office.

The walls of the Hyuuga compound were almost finished being decorated as Naruto's and Hinata's wedding date was getting closer and closer. Now that Pein was the only Akatsuki left, Naruto wanted to deal with him personally right before the wedding; just in case the Akatsuki leader wanted to drop by during their wedding and hurt Hinata. Naruto's mission started first thing tomorrow, and Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Shikamaru were going to join him. Neji was going to join them, but he declined since he just arrived from his mission, and he wanted to spend some time with Tenten.

Neji opened the door and he immediately looked around. The room was exactly like how he has last seen it before he left for the mission. Neji turned his head and saw Tenten lying down on their bed, her big brown eyes closed. Quietly, not wanting to wake her, he sauntered over to her and climbed on their King-sized bed. He placed his hands astride from her body as he looked down at her, smiling at how childishly cute she looks when asleep. He slowly placed a long strand of her brown hair behind her ear and then leaned down. His thin lips brushed her cheek in a soft kiss. A tiring moan escaped the kunoichi's lips as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and looked up, smiling as soon as she saw him.

"Neji!"

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she brought him down on top of her. Neji was careful not to squish her petite body as he claimed her lips with his. The Weapon's Mistress giggled as she pushed him off her and then climbed on top of him. Neji opened his eyes and looked up at her as her lips left his. Tenten opened his white jacket and stared at his bruises. Frowning, her small slender fingers ran over them gently.

"I'll be fine," Neji told her before she could start worrying.

"I know, but I'm afraid of losing you." She confessed, turning her head and concealing her pink-tainted cheeks. Neji sighed and grabbed her chin, turning her head so she was looking at him. Tenten loathed staring at his eyes when he was serious; it scared her and almost gave her the idea that he didn't want to be with her any more.

"Tenten, you will never lose me." He told her, giving her a slight smile.

Tenten giggled and soon, his lips were all over hers in a passionate kiss. One month without feeling each other's lips was like one year without food. Both of them _needed _each other. Tenten felt like the luckiest girl, or woman, ever, to have Neji Hyuuga by her side. Before, she couldn't even think of why her teammate would love someone like her. She thought that her tomboyish ways and lack of feminism would cause her to be single for the rest of her life; but she was wrong. It's a dream come true that the Hyuuga prodigy has more than just feelings for her; and each day when she wakes up, she's surprised that's he's always right there with her.

Tenten knew that he was tired, and she already had a plan of how to make him relax and how to make the rest of his day enjoyable. She took off Neji's white jacket and stared at his hard chest and stomach. Her hands slowly brushed his abdomen as her whole face flushed. A year away from becoming adults, and already he has the body of a man. Tenten bit her bottom lip and climbed off him, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. Neji looked at her confusingly as she dragged him to their large bathroom. As soon as they were in front of the white door, Tenten turned around and stopped.

"Stay here, I'll call you in a minute." She told him before skipping inside the bathroom and shutting the door close.

Neji tilted his head baffling as he soon heard the water running. What could she possibly be doing? He knew that he could just use his Byakugan and check what she was doing; but since it was a surprise that she must be doing for him, he didn't want to spoil it for himself and make her angry at him. He heard the lock on the doorknob turn and soon, the door opened widely. Neji looked inside and saw his girlfriend, in a brown two-piece bikini, standing beside the large bathtub with a sponge and soap on her hands.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" He inquired, staring at the bathtub filled with water and bubbles, and then at her.

"Since you're _really _exhausted from your mission, I've decided to bathe you!"

"Tenten, I can-"

"Nonsense!" she cut him off, stomping behind him and pushing him over to the tub.

Neji sighed and gave in to her idea. He looked down at the water and saw bubbles and two rubber ducks in it.

"Take off your pants and get in the tub!" she said, glad that she didn't stutter or choke while saying that.

Neji shrugged and took off his pants, as well as his boxers. Tenten blushed and quickly turned around, still too shy to look at the infamous-naked Hyuuga Neji. Neji chuckled at her shyness and got in the bathtub as she told him to. He sat down and sighed as the warm water began to make unknot his sore and stiff muscles. Tenten turned around and knelt beside him. Nervously, she dipped the sponge inside the water and then began to rub it against his chest.

Tenten tried not to hyperventilate as she slowly bathed her Hyuuga boyfriend. She got closer to him as she rubbed the sponge around his neck, gently not to touch his blind spot, and on his shoulders. Neji stared at her amusingly as leaned his face closer to hers and began to suck the soft skin of her neck. Tenten moaned as she almost lost track of what she was doing. Biting her bottom lip, Tenten roamed the sponge around his long arm as he nibbled her shoulder.

Tenten placed the sponge on his chest and roamed it around there. She blushed as she saw his member a few millimeters away from reaching out of the water. Tenten rubbed up to his abdomen and quickly went for one of his long legs. She, still a virgin like him, was not ready to do anything sexual with him. Tenten got up and reached for the soap bottle. She opened it with her mouth and poured the liquid inside. She giggled childishly as bubbles formed and floated up to her face. Neji smirked at her childish face and grabbed her wrist. Tenten looked at him, and suddenly a shriek escaped her lips as Neji pulled her inside the bathtub.

Water escaped from both sides of the bathtub as Tenten was seated in between his legs. Her back was against his as she could feel his hands snaking around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tenten bit her lips as she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck.

"Aren't you going to bathe me?" he asked teasingly in her ear, causing shivers to run down her back.

Tenten nodded and turned her body around. Thank God the tub was big enough for both of them. She knelt in front of him and pressed her body against his as she began to rub his back with the soapy sponge. In the meantime, Neji licked between her breasts as he quickly grabbed the string of her bikini top and pulled, causing her bikini top to fall on the bathtub. Tenten gasped as she felt his hands cup her breasts and massage them as she continued to bathe him. Neji pressed her body back against his as he began to suck one of her breasts.

Tenten moaned at his actions as she was beginning to feel the heat between her legs grow. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. Neji looked up at her and captured her mouth. The Hyuuga prodigy spread her legs and sat her on his lap. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she felt Neji's erection on her womanhood. Were they really going to do this? Both of them have tried to intercourse before, but Tenten was never ready. She wanted him to take her as soon as possible, incase the unwanted happens to both of them. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, Neji shifted them so her back was resting against the side of the bathtub.

Tenten opened her eyes and felt his soft lips land on hers. She opened her mouth as his tongue darted inside and tasted her. As their wet tongues manipulated one another, Neji rose his body up a slight bit and pressed it tightly against hers, telling her how _hard _she got him. Tenten moaned as Neji broke the kiss and attacked her neck. The kunoichi wrapped her arms around him and brushed his long hair with her fingers as his lips trailed down her chest. He lightly bit her perky nipple, causing her to hiss in both pain and pleasure. Tenten licked her breast as his long slender fingers trailed down her smooth body and halted by her nether lips.

As he attacked her other breast, licking and nibbling it, he rubbed his hand between her legs and heard her moan louder. Smirking, he slid his hand inside her bikini bottom and continued to rub his hand there. Tenten gasped at the immense amount of pleasure he was giving her. She never knew that Neji Hyuuga could drive her _this _crazy. She could feel something liquidly running down from her center as he continued to massage her there. Neji kissed his girlfriend as he darted two fingers inside her. Tenten unintentionally broke the kiss as she whimpered and arched her back. Neji kissed her jaw line as he darted another finger inside, causing the Weapon's Mistress to moan and whimper louder.

Neji pulled his fingers back out of her and immediately took off her bikini bottom. He looked at her nude form for the first time and felt his member burn at need of it being inside her. Tenten opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face red as this was the first time he saw her naked. Neji got closer and positioned himself, looking at her questioningly, not wanting to hurt her. Tenten bit her lip seductively and nodded. Slowly, he thrust inside her. Tenten screamed as she only felt pain. Neji captured her mouth and continued to thrust, wanting to relieve her pain.

Tenten felt knots and butterflies inside her stomach as he continued to dart his member in and out of her. Her screams were soon replaced by loud moans and whimpers as he flitted faster and harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and bit his shoulder as she moaned _faster _into his ear. Neji darted harder and faster, feeling her breasts bounce against his chest. He trailed kisses up and down her neck, as he was ready to release into her.

Tenten moaned as she felt his fluids ejaculate into her. Slowly, he came out of her and relaxed beside her. Panting, Tenten turned her head and smiled at him. Her first lover was her first and only boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga. She remembered the first time she ever saw Hyuuga Neji, back at the academy. After that, she remembers the first time they trained together because according to both of them, Lee and Gai-sensei were both _abnormal, _and they still are.

She recalls the huge crush she had on him, and how she wished that he felt the same way. Because of his cold personality and emotionless-self, Tenten chose to keep her crush a secret. She always told herself repeatedly that she rather be single than tell Hyuuga Neji about her feelings for him and be rejected. However, as she now looks back into the pass, she asks the questions whether the same man that just made blissful love to her was the same man that cared about no one but himself.

"I think my bath is done." Neji told her, smirking as he stood up and got out of the bathtub.

He grabbed one of his bathrobes and wrapped it around his wet body. He then turned around and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, helping her out of the bathtub so she doesn't fall. He then grabbed another bathrobe and wrapped it against her slim body. Tenten kissed his chin as he tied the sash of the bathrobe and then grabbed her hand.

"Maybe I should bathe you more often, Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said, pushing him on their bed and climbing on top of him.

"Maybe you should." He replied, untying the sash of her bathrobe as she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

**Ruby**_** – OK my first cheesy ass Naruto lemon. DX! This is ACTUALLY my FIRST NejTen lemon….I hope I did ALRIGHT; I don't want to ruin such a beautiful couple! I got inspired by a pic. I saw and saved in my computer about Neji and Tenten bathing together. Tenten had like a green thingy wrapped around her head and you can see her hair, and Neji's blushing and he's behind her. It's a VERY CUTE picture. I wonder if I can upload it to FFN…. Hm, well leave me a review telling me how to improve! And thanks to dreaming.sapphire for editing this, giving it a summary, and a title! XD!**_

**dreaming.sapphire: **Yay toto!! You finally came out with a lemon!! XD Maybe it's from all of that Bella/Eddie shit you read… XP Oh well. Everyone should look up that NejiTen pic Ruby's talking about – it's awesome. Besides, I enjoy editing – because I have nothing better to do. Loll. Jk jk, I enjoy my job. XD Anyways! Leave the bitch a review! Love you loser. XP


End file.
